1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrode structure and an electrochemical cell using the electrode structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into sodium-based electrochemical cells for storing electric power that is generated for household use, electric power that is generated by solar power, and electric power that is generated by wind power and for supplying electric power to electric vehicles is continuing. Electrochemical cells, such as a sodium-chloride nickel cell and a sodium-sulfur (NaS) cell, are large-capacity cells that store a few kilowatts (kW) to a few megawatts (MW) of electric power and have high-energy densities and a long lifetime (life span). Due to the characteristics, they are used in a wide range of applications.